


The Perfect Distraction

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-04
Updated: 2004-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her current lover, Tara's finally found herself the perfect distraction. Spike/Tara fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Distraction

With a deep breath, Tara let her eyes drift half shut, feeling a sense of deep calm and relaxation come over her. She shifted her position slightly in the first few seconds, making certain the lotus was as comfortable as possible before turning her attention inward in an attempt to banish all outside concerns.

For a minute, she was intimately aware of her breathing, of the peace of her surroundings, of how absolutely contented and satiated her body felt at that moment.

Unknowingly, her lips began to quirk in a smile as she remembered last night.

 _“You’re so beautiful, Tara,” Spike whispered in her ear as he settled himself between her thighs. “Love you so much…”_

She snapped out of her memories abruptly as soon as she’d realized she drifted off. Slowly, she steadied the rhythm of her breathing once again, calming her pulsing heartbeat. Turned her inward eye onto her pulse and let the soft beating wash her away once more.

For a few minutes there was nothing but the comforting sound. A gentle _thump-thump_ , carrying her mind far away…

 _Spike nuzzled her breast affectionately, resting his head over her heart so that he could feel every beat. His cool breath sent goosebumps racing up and down the curve of her breast, and she sighed at the feel of his weight atop her, slowly reaching down to stroke the silk of his hair._

 _“Could stay like this for hours,” he whispered, all trace of the Big Bad persona his usually affected completely gone, making him sound shy and vulnerable._

 _“Lucky for you, you can,” she smiled down at him, petting him gently and cradling him in her arms…_

A heavy breath of exasperation broke the even rhythm of Tara’s meditation when she realized she’d done it again. She knew only too well that getting frustrated wouldn’t help matters, however. Best just to take a calming breath of arrival and began anew.

Turning away from her heartbeat and the memories of tender intimacy that surrounded it, she focused on the sounds around her instead. The breeze of the heating duct as it warmed the house against the mild California winters. The sound of floorboards shifting as her upstairs neighbor awoke. The quiet settling of her dresser and desk through the subtle temperature changes. The slight squeak of the bed mattress as its occupant shifted in his sleep…

 _The bedsprings creaked with each powerful thrust deep within her womb. She clung to his powerful shoulders, pulling him in tighter, closer. Her legs were wrapped around his waist now, guiding him ever deeper inside her._

 _“Oh, Spike…” she whimpered against him, feeling ecstasy overwhelm her._

 _“’ve got you, luv,” he babbled, thrusting frantically as he reached his own completion. “Not lettin’ you go. Keep you close.”_

 _“Love you so much…”_

 _“Love you, love you, love y—”_

She awoke from her daydream with a start, having to shake her head this time to get her meditation back on track. She could feel whatever concentration she’d had before slipping away now. She tried to focus back on her body, but became aware of the fact that she was almost achingly wet. And not even halfway through her meditation set, either.

With a deep, intentional breath, she tried to center herself once more, recalling times of complete harmony when she’d been perfectly centered with absolutely no emotional distractions at all. Just her and her breath. In and out. In and out…

 _In and out. In and out. His erection pierced deep inside her womb over and over again, and she gasped each time. She could feel herself falling now, pleasure finally overtaking her. Fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled him down to her, kissed him desperately as her climax washed over her._

 _He moaned into her mouth as he came, tasting sweeter to her in that moment than he ever had before. His body shuddered above her as he shot his seed into her womb, filling her with his ecstasy. Goddess, that just made their lovemaking more amazing. Her own pleasure was wonderful, but knowing that she could make him feel the same way? That he found her beautiful and wonderful and…_

 _“I love you, Tara Maclay,” he insisted in unusually formal tones, his body collapsed upon hers in aftershocks._

 _She enjoyed the feel of him completely relaxed on top of her. “I love you, too…William.”_

 _That soft, shy smile she so loved and a bashful duck of his head before she caught his cheek and kissed him once more…_

With a rueful sigh, Tara realized she’d drifted once more. She reluctantly faced the fact that she just wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on her meditation today. _Stupid sexy vampire…_ The inner grumbling was half-hearted, however, as she rose to sit down lightly on the corner of the bed.

“Mmm?” Spike stirred in response. One sleepy blue eye opened beneath a mass of wild platinum curls. A slow lazy smile curved his lips when he saw who was beside him. “Mornin’, luv…”

“Morning,” she agreed with a smile of her own, taking one moment to observe the naked man in her bed, studying every inch of his bare chest down to where the sheet was wrapped around his waist and over the hints of lower limbs beneath the covers. _So beautiful…_ “You really are impossible, you know,” she joked lightly, slipping back into bed beside him.

“What’d I do? Just woke up,” he countered defensively, instantly wrapping himself around the hot little body beside him. Already, his cock was stirring back to life against the soft curve of her behind.

“Because you drive me absolutely wild,” she accused him. “I used to be all calm and level-headed and collected, and then you came along, and I lost absolutely all self-control, and I feel…” She trailed off, at a loss of words to express her feelings for the moment.

“How do you feel?” he pressed with a smile against the back of her neck, taking her accusations as compliments. Which was what they were meant as, of course. His lips began planting gentle kisses against the sensitive pressure points on her throat, and his cock rubbed against her enticingly.

She sighed. “ _Wonderful_ …” she admitted. “I’ve never felt so beautiful or excited or _alive_ …”

“Sounds like cause for celebration to me,” he prodded lightly, smirking irascibly when she turned eagerly in his arms at his suggestion.

One soft thigh draped lazily over his hip. “How on earth do you always manage to be the perfect distraction?” she asked rhetorically, murmuring against him as he eased his hardness within her willing body once more.

“Dunno,” he countered cheekily. “Guess you’re just lucky.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that, delighted in him, in herself, in the life they were slowly building together. “Guess so,” she agreed, capturing his lips with hers as she rode him to bliss once more.


End file.
